From the Ashes
by A.D.Taylor
Summary: Two very different creatures, but each part of the same. A girl who is a gentle, kind person, who holds the fire bird of vengance just under her alabaster skin.
1. Everything Burns

**EVERYTHING BURNS**

_By Alysha Taylor_

_**From the Ashes**_

**!NOTE!**

_I am not the owner of X-men, nor am I part of a writing team, or creator of any of the canon characters for the X-men. But I do indeed own a string of characters that are my own, such as Zinta Morvollo (Sizzler/From the Ashes) in this fan fiction._

The night was thick with illuminated lights, false lights that did not dance, did not shine in the sky. Just lights casting elongated shadows over the darkened streets that seemed to be abandoned, as if everyone had been evacuated. The threat of rain promised by the clapping thunder that resounded in the distance, a loud foreboding of a bad night, a real bad night. But still, Zinta Morvollo walked outside of what she called her living area. Not something that any sane, normal person would choose for themselves. For this 'house' was an old warehouse that had been closed and empty until she had purchased the property. The old building was one now overcome with trees, grass, plants, and vines. Vines crawled like a mass of green snakes up the cold dull gray stone. It looked horrible. Stone crumbling in areas. Still looking abandoned until one entered the building, it looked better, of course, much more… cozy, than you would have taken it for from the pestilent look of green life tangling with barbed wire fences that had fallen, and the barrels of what looked like toxic waste outside.

No, not cozy… Surprisingly extravagant, with the look that a world class interior designer had made this heaven and left the outside to die. The warehouse was massive, even in its exterior supposedly damned theme. Inside was the place that miss Zinta Morvollo, age seventeen, had lived in since the time she had turned nine years of age. The inside had steadily changed and bettered, but outside had steadily worsened. Inside was a haven, with a ballroom that had a theme of sensual gold's and creams, the master bedroom was huge, with a massive custom bed that looked more like something a ruby roman bed for a roman emperor. The room looked like a tribute to just that, with the wonderful custom statues and artifacts all related to Rome. All carefully made. All expensive, very expensive. It was one of many rooms. Zinta lived alone, and she had never had someone in her home other than workers. But still, she had an army of rooms.

There seemed to be a room for everything. From Hollywood to the Amazon. It was a home that looked inside like a grand hotel of the highest expenses. The place had a theatre. Not a home theatre, an actual movie theatre, and then a stage theatre. It had a swimming pool, a dining room that could hold a hoard and an army. Everything seemed huge, the lot was a large one, and the warehouse was big in every way, wide, long, and tall as a tower. But still, even if you saw the inside, the obvious lone owner, and the lone person who ever lived or slept there. You would have to wonder… Why? Why would someone want such a place that could be for so many people, and live in such seclusion.

Zinta was alone, and one room was strange, a room that could withstand some of the most extreme heat, a bare room that looked as welcoming as the exterior of Zinta's nest. No, this was not one of the warehouses in the middle of the city, it would have been condemned so long ago if that was so because of the outer rims of the palace. It was in what was a promising town long ago, but after a high rate of mutants turned out, it was abandoned. Zinta had not just purchased that one lone lot, but the entire town, not large, true, but it was refurbished, everything looked like a picture perfect town, all but that one eyesore she actually lived in. It was her way of pretending, coping with what she had to go threw.

Why she was here.

But she didn't want to think on the day she had been given a pay role to stay away from her home, her parents, and her little sister. She just wanted to walk, alone down the streets with false lights sneering down at her, her in this bone cold in an unbearable sweat. Her skin burning, an almost luminescent glow to her pale skin, her blue eyes seemed to be catching a fires flickering image in them. But there was no fire. At least no fire on the outside. But on the inside of the bedazzling young female, there was an inferno. And at this point in time, she herself, felt that heat as it pressed from inside, screaming for its escape, for a way outside the network of flesh, and into the veiled darkness of the night air. At all times, Zinta was much warmer that all other human beings. But right now, to touch her skin would have been to be burned. And each moment that heat grew, and that glow, as well, flourished. She looked like some surreal angel that to see would be to blind you.

Sure. She was not completely alone here, animals ran about along the streets, slept in ally ways. They had gotten used to the vision of Zinta, glowing like a last candle in the night. The only real light that you noticed under the dull throb of the street lights. Alone with but nature to keep her company, rare creatures of such an exotic beauty. She was obviously rich, filthy rich beyond comprehension. But then, what did matter when you were by yourself, when you did not have anyone to share the greatness with. When your own family forbad you to ever see them again, forbad you to use their last name. Made you into someone you were not. Zinta Anne Morvollo. That was a joke. She still didn't even think herself as who she was before Lynne Taylor Heshvail. Lynne was now dead, for what the world was concerned. And as far as Zinta concerned, Lynne was dead as well, an empty shell that was now filled with the lonely spirit of Zinta. But a fallen angel, kind and gentle, cursed with the mutant gene.

Two deer bolted from one lane, bounding with powerful, startled strides, but not at Zinta, and before the seventeen year old girl knew what was happening the heat rose viciously, and then followed a sound of what she thought was strange thunder, when then, a demonic pain shot between her eyes. That was when at last, the fire found a way out. No longer Zinta Anne Morvollo. No longer Lynne. No longer the mutant Sizzler. But a massive, flaming bird, that for a moment shed ashes. A terrible screech muted the thunder as it crashed. Even though rain started to fall, and grow heavy, the raging heat of the bird evaporated it and raised the temperature around most of the town. No water came close to touching it. It was a mutant killer that had shot her between the eyes. But it was not Zinta that was the bird. It was a whole other creature that screamed in its rage. In but a matter of seconds, the man who foolishly pulled the trigger found a flaming beast grabbing onto him, the blaring heat of the beak cutting threw him like he was warmed butter. He was dead, and devoured by the bird.

That was when the brotherhood arrived. A new member who was able to locate other mutants, and their levels, had felt the creature acting out today, feeling the power under the skin. She was like nothing they ever saw before. A powerful creature. Two beings in one. And when the fire bird was about to take to the skies, a fire ball slammed into her side, causing the creature to screech, and again, the hungry fire bird found a meal. Hungry, starving. Ravenous. Then, From the Ashes dove at Pyro, the one who dare toss fire at fire. When again he readied for another fire ball, then slamming it at From the Ashes just as she reached him, the bird somehow managed to fly threw him, his body like the passing of a ghost. Her fire entangled with his. And as he recovered and fire finding now the lighter was gone, melted, but he had picked up the ability from the passing to create fire without it, and again, fire flung into From the Ashes side. But this time, both felt the overwhelming connection, and Pyro managed to control the fire bird, and watched as it tried climbing higher and higher, until he managed to force the fire into the center. Away, back to were it came from, and then, hundreds of meters above the ground, Zinta's bare body fell. A vision of a fallen angel slamming into earth just outside of the town.


	2. Notice for the readers of my Fanfics!

Read and rate, or for the next chapters, you will wait and wait!

-Note from Alysha


	3. Shooting Star

**SHOOTING STAR**

_By Alysha Taylor_

_**From the Ashes**_

**!NOTE!**

_This fanfiction takes place after the second movie, but if Jean had actually managed to get onto the plane, and make it out instead of putting herself in a bubble. This is happening around the same time as my other fanfiction, Carnal Stray. I am only the owner of Anuba and Zinta Morvollo in these tales. Please read and rate. Or you'll really have to wait and wait for the next chapters. SOOOOO sorry its such a terrible chapter, much to short and crappy. Soory –breaks down in sobs- I tried, I really tried… but I failed XD_

_READ AND RATE :D _

From the Ashes had been forced back into his cage, and the fragile looking body of Zinta slammed into the earth, sending a shockwave over the ground. The Brotherhood members had wasted no time to bolt towards the fallen weapon. Their weapon. One they wanted to use, now that could be threatened. Their chance could have ended with the falling of a shooting star. A beast of a birds decent back to the ashes.

The sounds of their breathing and feet hitting ground, non willing to pull in front of Magneto, for he had the most to worry about. The perfect weapon could have been killed, his regime could fail if he didn't have such an animal for his usages. And from what he saw, Pyro could have killed her. And that, was an unforgivable deceit to the Brotherhood. But because of this loss, they wouldn't be able to rid themselves of the fool. Because they would still need him.

Magneto paused before trying to see into the smoke that rose from the crater like a mask trying to protect what innocents was left of Zinta, for all they knew the initial shot to her head could have killed her human body, thus when the bird returned to the broken vessel, could have had its life snuffed out as well. And really, that would have been a terrible loss for the brotherhood, the most anticipated member dead before actually becoming property of the brotherhood.

It had been Pyro to break formation, or rather John. He was pulled in and the calling from the craters grave forced him to come in, to just see for himself, what that beast had turned into, to save it. His movements were quick, and Magneto who was busy thinking only caught a glimpse of a human body leaping blind into the pit, not knowing how deep that hole actually was.

Everyone waited for the sound of landing, everyone waited for the screams of pain, bones breaking, body slamming into pieces on the ground. But what came was even more disturbing. Nothing. Nothing at all. All that happened was a swell of heat that slowly slithered from the abyss that was thick with smoke. Nothing.

What they were unable to see was how fire had come to hold his weight and lower him down forty feet to the bottom, something he hadn't known possible, and something linked to that firebird that had come to life with their flames merging. Becoming one, connected.

The smoke was thick, and it would have bothered even him, the hot air would have scorched any normal human beings lungs, and even mutants. It was as if it bonded with him, this strange bizarre fire with inhuman levels of heat. That was when as his mind willed and pleaded for the smoke to move out of the way of what lay in the centre of the destruction, it did. And that was all that needed to be done.

After that time seemed to stand still for John as the smoke moved, and in the midst of scorched dirt and ashes, lay a young female, her eyes closed; long dark lashes crisscross dramatically, the fullness and length making his breath hitch as he lowered himself towards Zinta as she lay motionless. Her skin was pale, only the faintest hint of color to it, and her hair, oh, that beautiful main of fire that spill like silk fire over the colorless landscape. Her body was full, not starving, body wrapped in lithe muscles. Her lips curved so slightly, the fullness of them tempting, the carefully carved exotic face, she was like a doll. But with curves, her chest was not a large one, firm, medium breasts rise and fall, giving her life away to the other. Her dished nose so dainty, their nostrils flair slightly with each breath. Her torso toned, like a dancers, and her hips flared out, with tight muscled legs.

An angel of the ashes, only some parts of her nude body were with some smears of ash, misplaced impurities dashing over creamy skin. Her red hair like a halo around her resting head, and strands seeming to have fallen over her nipples, a true picture of pure goddess beauty. Even nude, with the sprinkles of red playing out between her thighs. Her body in an inhuman, but elegant pose. She was not human. She had to be a goddess, one that fell from the heavens, for him.

Just for him, and his fire. The muffled yells called down to them, but John did not answer, his breath hitched as the most liquid blue eyes opened, slivers of green shimmering were little light found its way. All he had was the emotion, the pull between them. His thoughts were simple.

_Mine. She's mine. Mine, only mine. No one else can ever have her, only me. And our fire._

No words were spoken for the longest time, just two people looking for the first time into one another's eyes, nothing needed to be spoken. It was as if both could see the instant bizarre animalistic lust growing. But neither moved to take what both wanted. The last shred of humanity in that moment. So close… So easy to reach out and touch. Then the fire burst threw both of their bodies. Both felt the burn from inside, not a lust burn. The fire beast. It was now both of them. They were one.

In that moment they understood.

"My curse, now is yours as well," the ashamed voice of innocents rose, it came from the fire haired goddess, not what Pyro had thought. Not the burning goddess's voice he envisioned. She looked away a moment. Than back to him, "I am Zinta, I cannot take back what has happened, for I don't know what really did happen, what ever occurred never has happened before. But now, it's in you as well." That it had such a sour venom in her beautiful angel voice. So misplaced. So full and dripping of despise

John, he still could not speak, his eyes locked onto Zinta's, unable to look away, robbed of his tongue.

What seemed like ages, he finally gained control of himself, and spoke, never looking away from her, "what is 'it', exactly."

Again, she looked away from him, sorrow filling her eyes.

"That was the first time she got out. That's the first time From the ashes escaped. That beast… I think you are her now as well, as much as I am. But now I don't think I can control her… She has tasted blood, freedom. What animal can resist that sirens call once its had both? Nothing"


	4. Angels to Ashes

**Angels to Ashes**

_By Alysha Taylor_

_**From the Ashes**_

**!NOTE!**

_I have not really done too much for my fan fictions of late, but here is a quick put together of a chapter for from the ashes. Sorry it took so damn long. I have no doubt found grade twelve to be a damn hard obstacle for my writing! Poo. I hate that. Well. Here it is, READ AND RATE PLEASE :)_

They had not done too much after she explained some of what the fire was, how it was a beast of its own, and a monster from within. How once when she was little and camping with her parents, she had a bad fall and cut her side open, and instead of blood, lava flowed out of her side, disfiguring her father for life, his hands unable to withstand heat well, and having broken out in blisters each time hot water hit his hand, or too warm of gloves in the winter, forever scared, and fingers missing. Terrible and tragic. This mutation was all that had destroyed her family, all that separated them forever and ever. All that drove her into making a small city, simply for herself. And it had been hours before they had started to make there way out, climbing, John looking stiff and awkward, as Zinta scaled the charred walls of her tomb with the grace of a dancer, the skill of a black widow, her white skin a shocking contrast. John's shirt covering minimal parts of her body. But giving her something at least to cover her since her own clothing had burned to nothing when she changed.

She was the first to reach the top, but as smoke thickened and covered her, John managed to catch up as she waited, her eyes catching his, and the heat inside flared up once more, and a low animal growl escaped her lips, the voices of others arguing stopped abruptly and the burning pull towards one another had subsided once again. John first pulled his body from the burned earth, and then pulled up Zinta, each feeling the strange, overwhelming pull from the merged fires, struggling to touch threw their skin. The skin that touched glowed and a swell of power and heat radiated from the merging powers. Callisto looked quickly over to Magneto, her eyes having grown wide "The power grows when they touch, its even more powerful than first thought, she is off the charts! That power… It's too high to even catch a level. Magneto… If you can have Pyro control her, the brotherhood could take this world with one fell swoop. One attempt, one time"

A possessive smile reached his lips as his eyes hung heavily on Zinta. An extra pull. "More powerful than Jean Gray? Because if we cannot get her, she would be what stands between us, and the world, us and victory." Castillo shifted with unease as she nodded, her eyes dark with intimidation, the very power sending her into fear. "She is, very much so. I don't get a number for her, but a name, I just feel a name for her. A Spartan level. A level I never heard, or even felt before. She is in a league of her own. But her power is unstable, very unstable. If this cannot be stabilized I can see only horrible devastation for us, and the world. She needs to be controlled." She was whispering, and so was Magneto, as they watched both John and Zinta look at the glowing were their hands had been, now like a miniature star, blinding to the normal and mutant eye. But not for their own. Magneto smiled slightly, eyes dark with his desires of victory, his will for victory, his need for it.

Finally he moved forward, eyes making sure not to look at their hands as they blazed hotly, "Pyro! My good boy! You have brought us this beautiful flower," his eyes fell onto the face of the young female, who was not looking at him, "Ah, why is it such a beautiful young girl such as yourself lives in an abandoned city? Hmm? With the gift you have, you shouldn't be hidden away in a corner." Zinta's eyes reluctantly looked towards Magneto, her hands dropping and braking the stars that had been their hands and turning to face magneto, eyes burning. "Gift? Gift? I have no gift. I only have a curse," her eyes flickering lightly as anger in her voice gave him a mental slap in the face, her hate of the fire she held was evident, very, very clear. "Why are you hear, was it one of your own who shot me?" Her voice shook at moments, but it held a determination to get to the bottom of what ever was going on.

"My dear, we would not harm you, we want to have a partnership, an alliance, we want you to join us. My group, the Brotherhood. We are a superior race, tormented and being stamped out by the humans. It is they who will draw first blood. And we want to make sure the world is a safe place, and an accepting one for us mutants, us people who are different, and unwelcome now. We are to change it. This place is a charming city, and yet, you are all alone. With the alliance, I offer you people like you. Different, and special. People to keep you company, people to fill your city. But only those like you. Wouldn't you like this place to accept you, and be full of people who, themselves, accept, and respect you for who, and what you are Zinta?"

The girl looked into blank space, longing playing tragically on her face, wanting for what he said to be without any strings attached, but she knew better. She might be alone, but she was not a dumb girl, she knew this would come with a cost, a cost most likely of the regular humans lives. But to not be alone, with people that liked her for who she was… Zinta looked around, her eyes catching some who looked fearful of her. Not respect. Fear. "They fear me, they don't respect me," she spat at Magneto, her eyes jumping back to fire, "I don't see respect, I see fear." Magneto gave her a warm smile, he nodded at her slightly, "I will not lie, and say that my people do not fear you. But they fear me, they fear Pyro, they fear others, but there is respect, for these are people that will bring the mutants into the world of acceptance. They will not judge you unjustly for what you are, Zinta, they wont ever do that"

She gave the crowed another look, and for the first time in her life, she threw caution to the wind completely since this curse came out of her and destroyed her family. She felt a sleeping side of herself wake with a sudden burst from a life long hibernation. Her eyes twinkling devilishly as she smirked "call me Sizzler, not Zinta. Sizzler." Again a smile carved Magnetos harsh face, "Sizzler, than, do we have an agreement Sizzler, your alliance, and your city, to be for the brotherhood, to be fore the mutant acceptance?" Zinta grinned and looked to Pyro, who smiled back at her, a sexual grin with burning eyes of desire, and Zinta nodded. "Yes, I will. But first. What are your names? Besides Pyro, I know no one.


End file.
